Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump for a fluid, and a method for changing the pumping capacity of a pump.
Background of the Invention
Different types of pumps are used within many different technical areas. One particular area where reliable and efficient pumps are essential is in mines or pits where pumps are running more or less constantly to drain water from the mine or pits.
When emptying flooded mines or pits there is a need to start with a pump with a high flow (Low head), i.e. a pump with high pumping capacity, to quickly drain as much water as possible in a short period of time. When pumping continues and the water level continually gets lower the need however is changed to a pump with a high head, i.e. a pump with lower pumping capacity, since the pump is only required to maintain the drained conditions in the mine or pit. Mostly the pump, when the drained condition is achieved, is replaced by another pump with reduced pumping capacity, i.e. a pump with a lower flow that is adapted for the requirements relating to maintaining the drained state in the mine or pit. No pumps available on the market today are adaptable to these completely different operational conditions and requires that more than one pump must be used to provide an efficient solution in the described situation. The additional pump, or pumps, generates additional work for the pump operator and requires that more than one pump are provided and maintained to work as intended.